


Moment in Dark

by Pegasos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brotp, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasos/pseuds/Pegasos
Summary: There, in the darkness stood Shiro, lean back towards the door and face towards space.Short story wrote before season 7 aired. Small private moment of the life in the Castle ship. See it as OTP or BROTP, how ever you like. For me it's just how they are after hard day.





	Moment in Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beetas Anae and Violedhead from all the help. Rest of the mistakes are totally my own.

Keith stopped. For a moment the scene that was revealed behind the sliding door took his breath away. A window to space was uncovered, tight window frames lined outline of the dark metal walls. Outside, dozens of horizontal lines marked the stars that they passed by in hyperspeed. Front of the glass was stillhouse, a profile of a single figure shaped by the null part in lines. 

There, in the darkness stood Shiro, lean back towards the door and face towards space. A metal hand hanged by his side. His other hand, covered by flesh and bones, rested idly at the back of his neck, covering the bandage. The fresh fight wound together with darker spots on the man’s skin told stories from the hard hits and falls of the day.

Around Keith’s shadow the pale blue light from the doorway illuminated the room and drawed the lines of the older man's muscles.  
_'In his thoughts'_ , Keith read from other man's broad shoulders. Younger one tilted his head slightly. The shadows on Shiro’s skin wavered a little, small and slowly movements: In and out, and Keith took the permission to step in.

The shorter man started closing the distance between the two of them. Slowly and steadily, but not with stealthy steps. He knew better, startled Shiro kick and hit hard. Rustle of sleeves and jacket fabric, small creaks of Keith's shoes, accompanied by an audible, calm breath. There, less than a half feet from a direct skin contact with only his warm breath touching the taller man’s backbone, silently Keith stood still and waited. Waited for the final permission to touch, the slightly change in the atmosphere of the room. A change in Shiro’s energy indicating that he had registered the newcomer’s arrival and Keith leaned even closer, fingers an inch away from touching the taller man’s back, still waiting. 

Far away the ship’s engines’ humming entered a new frequency and the man felt a small pull when she slowed down from hyperspeed. The ship was alive, they were alive. From the opposite end of the corridor - a three octave high yelp of a Paladin of the Yellow Lion followed by laugh - so bright that it could melt the polar ice caps - belonging to none other than their very own sharp shooter. The unhurried steps of child genius turning to another hallway and then fading out step by step. But here, in the room of silence, nothing changed. Shiro stand stockstill, with Keith's shadow on his back. In space the stars hovered as if frozen in time. 

Slightly deeper breath, wound in thought processes. Keith keep his eyes glued on Shiro’s wide shoulder blades. Looking for anything. Without making any unnecessary movement a steady hand lift up, slided under the prosthetic arm and curved around the man’s lean stomach muscles. 

The silence stretch on but didn't turned to be heavy. The air was just… lull, even tranquil. The breathes of two men filled in the moment that was one step away from serene. Keith felt a distant feeling of thankfulness from all the meditation practices that Shiro had made him do. Because of them, he could now keep up with the rhythm of the larger man’s lungs. Slowly synchronizing their inhales with one another. It wasn't natural for him to breath so slowly but by focusing on the other man, breath by breath he get them to lean to each others, share each other’s weight totally… almost. The connection was there, the link between two souls, but Keith could feel that it wasn't as open as it could be. Shiro was reserved, occupied by his afterthoughts of the fight and... Small cracks in the inhales give out man's thoughts swirl mixing into the sea of old memoirs, full of regret and self doubt. 

The air around them pulsed slowly in the same rhythm with their heartbeats. Shorter man turned his gaze away from the taller one’s nape covering hand and pressed his cheek between the other’s strong shoulder blades. He closed his eyes, breathing in the faint scent of Shiro. The man had just showered, washed away the memories of the battlefield as well as he could…. some of them just weren't so easily erased. Keith opened his eyes again.

“You are here. We are safe.”

In the quiet room every sound multiplied itself. Keith's own voice sounded like a thunderstorm to his own ears, even he hadn't used more volume than just audible whisper. He slightly squeezed the taller man. Shiro’s hand slid down from his nape to hang on his side.  
“I know.”  
“I know you do.” silence. “I will say it again as long you need me to.”  
“Thank you… “ finally, finally Shiro leaned himself properly against Keith, really put his weight into the connection they shared: really giving the younger man the possibility to support him.  
“Need it. “  
”I know.” So they just continued to stand there, leaning to each other. Breathing out all the adrenaline of fight. All the memories of their fears.


End file.
